My Zim fic
by Kyoko Maxwell Yuy
Summary: another fic where the author puts themself in the IZ world. really weird, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

It was another normal day at skool. Zom was late for the third day in a row.  
"We have two new students." Ms Bitters said pointing to the two girls in the back.  
"Casey and Kyoko." She said pointing to each. Casey had long blonde hair put up with dragon hair sticks(TM), and a black dress. Kyoko had short spikey black hair, a white meshtop under a black shirt with Angel with a devil tail and horns, and black flair legged pants.  
"Just great, two more freaks." A girl said. Kyoko glared at her and she turned around. Ms Bitters started her lecture on how everything's doomed.   
The bell rang for lunch. Zim was sitting at his usual table.   
"So where do you want to sit Kyoko?" Casey asked. They looked around the cafiteria.  
"How about with the green boy." She said pointing at Zim. They walked over and sat down across from him. He starred at them as Casey started eating her food.  
"How can you eat this stuff?" He asked.  
"I don't." Kyoko said taking a gulp of her Dr. Pepper.  
"Easy, you put it on your spork then you put it in your mouth and then you chew it." Casey said in her smart ass way. Kyok saw Dib starring at them. She glarred at him and he turned around.   
"Why are they sitting with Zim?" Dib asked.  
"Maybe cause there aren't any seats left." Gaz said.  
"Maybe their his allies." He said looking over and seeing Kyoko glareing at him again. Casey got done eating and everyone went to the playground. Casey and Kyoko were sitting on a small bench.   
"Look at them they're so freaky." A girl said.   
"Yeah the one with short hair is really freaky." Another girl said. Kyoko heard them.  
"No one picks on the Godess of Death and lives." She yelled galrreing at the two girls. All of the kids starred at her then went back to what they were doing.   
"I hate people, I wish I could kill them all." She said galrreing at some kids.   
"Yeah." Casey said. They started luaghing their evil luaghter.   
"They're sooo inhuman." One girl said.   
"Maybe they're aliens trying to take over my mission." Zim thought. "I'll have to make a plan to stop them."  
"Dib starred at the two of them a little freaked out.   
"Gaz I'm sure they're aliens now."   
"You think every one weird is an alien." She said reading a book.   
  
"Kyoko and Casey were on their way home when Zim jumped in front of them.  
"I know about you I know." He said pointing at them.   
"What about us?" Casey said.  
"That you're aliens trying to steal my mission." He yelled.  
"And what is your mission?" Kyoko asked grinning.  
"To destroy this flith ball of a planet. Duh." He said crossing his arms.  
"Oh thats your mission." Kyoko said. Her and Casey started giggleing.  
"Well see ya later." Casey said as they walked off still luaghing.  
"Hey come back here I'm not done with you yet." He yelled.  
  
"That's funny he thinks we're aliens."Kyoko said giggleing.  
"Yeah but he's an alien."   
"Yeah so? He's a cute alien."  
"The other boy's cute also."  
"What other boy?"  
"The boy with the coat."  
"Oh him, he's alright."  
  
Yeah we're actually that weird. so please review. thanks. 


	2. chapter 2

Dib was looking through the window to Casey and Kyoko's house. Casey was watching tv, Kyoko walked out and started talking to her. Then he heard something outside the bush he was in.   
"What are you doing here?" Zim asked trying not to yell.  
"What are you doing here, aren't they your allies?" He asked.  
"No they're trying to steal my mission." Zim said. They heard someone cough and turned to the side to see Kyoko and Casey.   
"Uh, hi." Dib said trying to luagh.   
"Oh hi, we were on our way to the store when we heard you two arguing." Kyoko said smiling at Zim.  
"Yeah our leader wants us to get some bread." Casey said.  
"Your leader's on this planet?" Zim asked.  
"Yeah of course he is, we're the number one invaders of our race." Kyoko said smirking.  
"Oh yeah, what is your race?" Dib asked.  
"Demons." Casey said.  
"Demons? I thought they were in hell." Dib said confused.  
"That's on Earth." Casey said.   
"Ok then what's your leader's name?" Zim asked. He seemed more intrested then Dib.  
"Hades." Kyoko said really fast while thinking. Dib looked at them.  
"Well gotta go can't keep our leader waiting." Casey said as they walked off.  
"They live with they're leader?" Zim asked looking confused.  
"I've never heard of that race, I'll have to keep an eye on them." Zim thought looking at them as they started to dissapear over the hill.   
"I knew they were aliens." Dib thought to himself. "Now I have to spy on them also, but they don't seem to have lawn knomes or any thing I can see to protect their yard." Zim started to walk off back to his house.   
  
I know this is just getting weirder. Just remember we aren't aliens we're just being assholes right now. 


	3. chapter 3

The next day at school Dib and Zim were staring at the two empty desks in the back as the bell rang.   
"I guess I must of scared them last night." Dib thought to himself smiling. Ms Bitters was fifteen minutes into her lecture when the door opened.  
"Sorry we're late we were a little busy finishing a project." Kyoko said.   
"You're just in time for the feild trip." Ms Bitters said. Dib and Zim looked at them scared.  
"Yay I love feild trips." Kyoko said. They got in line and on the bus. Dib and Zim were the last two in line.  
"I'm not getting on the bus." Dib said.  
"Pathetic earth monkey, I'm not afraid of a bus." Zim said pushing him to the side.  
"Dib get on the bus." Ms Bitters said glareing at him. Dib slowly walked onto the bus, then saw the only seat left was next to Zim.  
"Zim move over this is the only seat left." He said standing next to the seat.   
"Here's a seat." Casey said pushing Kyoko onto the floor. Dib starred at her and hoped up on the seat. Kyoko galred at Casey.  
"If you don't move over you'll be sorry." She said glareing at Zim. He scooted over.   
"Why do you live with your leader?" He asked a few minutes later.  
"Cause he needs us." She said thinking fast and blurting the first thing she could think of.(Yes I'm just like this -_-;)  
"Why do you want to destroy Earth?" Dib asked Casey.  
"What do you mean destroy.......Oh yeah. Cause our leader needs the planet." She said. (And yes she's just like that. Blonde through and through.*gets hit by her* ok shuting up)  
"Well its too late now I have my alien handcuffs right here." He said taking them out of his pocket.  
"Umm..., ok. How exactly do you know they work?" She asked looking at him.  
"Lets find out." He said snapping them on her.  
"There now try to get away." He said laughing.  
"I wasn't trying to get away from you in the first place." She said staring at him. He looked at her confused.  
"Why did he put handcuffs on her?" Kyoko asked Zim. They were looking at the two.  
"He said something about how they're supposed to leave an alien powerless." he explianed.   
"Oh, they don't work." She said turning back to the front.  
"How do you know that?" Zim asked almost yelling.  
"Cause look nothing's happened." She said pointing at Casey.  
"Ha, stupid human technology." She said luaghing. Zim just looked at her then back to Casey and saw the expresion on Dib's face.   
"I'm starting to like how she thinks." He thought to himself smiling.   
  
Yes I'm a bitch. oh well please put a review. 


	4. chapter 4

They got off the bus and looked around to see they were on the beach. Zim looked at the ocean and shuddered.  
"Ok everyone pick a partner and collect the things on the list." Ms Bitters said handing out some papers.Everyone had a partner but Zim, Dib, Kyoko, and Casey.   
"I'll go with him since I still have his handcuffs on." Casey told Kyoko.  
"Fine I'll go with Zim." Casey and Dib walked over to the ocean.  
"So we need a hermit crab." Casey said reading the list. Dib pushed her into the water.  
"I just washed these clothes." She yelled getting up.  
"Ok, water has no effect on you." He said nervously.  
"Yes it does it got me soaked." She yelled.  
"Oh, um sorry." He said luaghing nervously.   
  
"Ok that's the wierdest human I've seen." Kyoko said as her and Zim watched the other two.   
"First he puts handcuffs on her then he pushes her in the water, I'm suprised she didn't kill him." Zim looked at Casey as she still followed Dib. Zim looked back at Kyoko as she sat down on the sand.   
"I hate the beach." She said picking up a shell and throwing it.  
"You don't like water either?" Zim asked sitting next to her.   
"Not the ocean, its full of little fish and other things and you get sand in your bathing suit. Oh yeah and the sun, I hate the sun." She said throwing another shell.  
"You don't have a sun on your planet?"   
"Nope, it's nice and dark." She said smirking.  
"What does your race look like?" He asked getting more intrested.  
"Like humans, that's a good thing here. But we're stronger then them, Casey could break those handcuffs if she wanted to but she likes him too much." She said then covered her mouth when she relized she said the last thing.   
"She likes Dib?" He yelled. No one was close enough to hear them. She started to luagh nervously.  
"Did I say like I ment she feels sorry for him."   
"Why would she feel sorry for him?"   
"Uhh.., cause he has no friends and no one likes him." She said still luaghing nervously. Zim looked at her for a few seconds then looked over to see Dib and Casey near the bus.   
  
Dib noticed Zim and Kyoko sitting down and watching them. Kyoko picked up a shell and threw it hitting Casey in the leg. Casey glarred at her.   
"When are you taking these off?" Casey asked picking her arms up. Dib hit his head.  
"Oh sorry I forgot." He said getting the key out and unlocking them.   
"Thanks." She said walking over to Kyoko and Zim. Kyoko got up and walked a little further away with Casey. 


	5. chapter 5

Dib walked over to Zim smiling.  
"What do you want worm baby?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing. Zim's got a girl friend. Zim's got a girl friend." He started to chant. Zim got up and pushed him to the ground.   
"No I don't. If anyone has a girlfriend it's you." He said walking away. Dib sat up dusting the sand out of his hair.   
"I don't have a girl friend." He said.  
"Wait he might think I like Casey cause I had the handcuffs on her." He thought.  
  
Kyoko and Casey heard everything they said.  
"He thinks I'm Zim's girl friend." Kyoko said laughing.  
"Well you do like him." Casey said pushing her.  
"Yeah so you like Dib." She said then looked at Casey.   
"What?"   
"Nothing."   
"Tell me."  
"Uh.., I kinda told Zim you like Dib."  
"You what?" She yelled. Kyoko started laughing and backing up.   
"You bastard." Casey yelled pushing Kyoko.   
"Slut." She yelled pushing her back.  
"Bastard."  
"Slut."  
"Bastard."  
"Slut." They kept pushing eachother the they had all the kids around them.  
"Bastard." Casey yelled pushin her into a kid.   
"Slut." Kyoko yelled pushing Casey into another kid.  
"You fucken bastard." Casey yelled. Dib grabbed her arms as she was about to push Kyoko. Kyoko was about to push Casey into Dib but Zim grabbed her arms.  
" You bastard why did you tell him I like Dib?" Casey yelled then relized what she said. Kyoko started to luagh and the kids looked at Casey and Dib.   
"You like Zim." Casey yelled. She stopped laughing and the kids looked at her.  
"I hate you." She yelled running onto the bus. The kids looked at Zim, Casey, and Dib, then walked off.   
  
""Everyone got on the bus and didn't talk till they got back to school. Casey and Kyoko got off and started walking home. Zim and Dib started to walk home thinking of what happened.  
"I finally get a girl to like me and she's an alien." Dib thought.  
"Why did I stop her from pushing her friend into Dib?" Zim asked himself.  
"God, you're such a bitch." Kyoko said.  
"Yeah so you're a bastard." They started laughing and pushing eachother. 


	6. chapter 6

The next day at school Casey and Kyoko were sittin with Zim at his table.  
"Why is your girlfriend sitting with Zim?" Gaz asked snickering.  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Sure she is."  
No she isn't." He growled than looked over at Casey and sighed. Kyoko was turned torward the wall leaning on Casey's side. She glanced at Zim and he looked at her at the same time. She turned back towards the wall as fast as she could. They went outside sitting on the bench again.  
"I want to be human again." Casey said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I've been one my whole life."  
"Yeah but they might not belive us."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I told Zim our race looks like humans."  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
It's all I could think of."  
"Well it was dumb."  
"What did you want me to say, I won't tell you till you tell me?"  
"No, you could of just not said anything."  
"Ok fine we'll tell Zim and Dib after school alright?"  
"Fine." They sat there till the bell rang.   
  
After school they waited a few minutes and started walking to Dib's house. They knocked on the door and Dib opened it.  
"Hi we need to talk." Kyoko said pulling him outside. He looked at them scared and was backed up against the door.  
"We aren't really aliens we were just pretending." Kyoko said then waited for his reaction.  
"Yeah like I'm gonna belive that." He said crossing his arms.  
"Well its true." Casey said.  
"I told you he wouldn't belive us." Kyoko said.   
"We're humans ok. I don't really care if you belive us or not." She yelled turning around.  
"Come on lets go to Zim's" She said pulling Casey. Dib started following them in the bushes. Kyoko knocked on the door and Gir opened it.  
"Awww how cute." They both said.  
"Mew." He said looking at them.  
"Where's your master at?" Kyoko asked.  
"In the lab." He said.  
"Ok. Where's that?" Kyoko asked  
"Gir I thought I heard something." Zim said walking in from the other room.  
"Hi, we need to tell you something." Kyoko said.  
"We're actually humans."  
"Yeah right, your just tyring to steal my coverup." He yelled at them.  
"No really we're humans."  
"Ahh! There are humans in our base." He screamed.  
"Yay! You belived us." Kyoko said hugging him.  
"Ahh! Let me go you're getting your human germs all over me."  
'I don't have human germs."  
"Awww." Gir said hugging Kyoko and Zim.  
"Let me go." Zim yelled. Kyoko let stopped hugging him.  
"Filthy humans." He mumbled dusting his uniform off.  
"Well at least I'm not crazy like Dib." She said. Casey sighed standing near the corner.   
"I'm not crazy." Dib yelled from his hiding spot.  
"Who said that?" Zim yelled.  
"Not me." Dib yelled back. Casey hit her head with her hand.  
"Why am I surrounded by idiots." She asked. Kyoko grabbed Dib from behind the couch.  
"You followed us." She yelled at him.  
"You're allies with Dib?" Zim asked.  
"Eww, hell no. I'm not allies with that big headed freak." She said pushing Dib away from her.  
"Hey his head's not that big." Casey said.  
"Ok fine what ever."  
"Ok we just wanted you two to know we're humans. Ok we can go now." Casey said.  
"Wait I have a plan." Kyoko said stopping Casey.  
"And whats your plan?" She asked.  
"You'll see." She whispered.  
"But I still like you." She said to Zim.  
"But I don't like you."  
"But if you don't have a girl friend alot of kids will think you're an alien."  
"Dib doesn't have a girl friend."  
"Yes he does." She said pointing to Casey.  
"What?" Dib yelled.  
"Huh?"  
"There you see you're the only one without a girl friend." Kyoko said grinning.  
"I'm not Dib's girlfriend." Casey yelled.  
"You don't like me?" He asked.  
"Yeah yeah I like you. Just don't cry."   
"Please?" Kyoko asked hugging Zim again.  
"Fine just let me go."   
"Yay!" She yelled hugging him tighter then grabbing Casey and walking out the door.  
"You know I hate you right?" Casey said.  
"Yeah I know." She said smiling.   
"But we have boy friends now."  
"I still hate you." 


End file.
